


Never Alone

by KaioFZM



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blaze the Cat - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Lost - Freeform, Memories, Minor Angst, Princess of Sol, Romance, Sega, Shadaze - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, shadow the hedgehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaioFZM/pseuds/KaioFZM
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog believes strongly that Blaze the Cat isn't like him. He's had this belief about everyone he met since he lost everything—including his home—on the Space Colony Ark.But he soon comes to realize that he and Blaze are actually more alike than he initially thought, and that 2 negatives can make a positive.~Wattpad Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/255378568-sonic-the-hedgehog-never-alone
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 14





	1. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really young when I wrote this, like 12-13? Definitely before high school. And I went back to it and edited it so that it made more sense. I hope you guys enjoy this, I thought it was cute when I wrote it back then lmao :P
> 
> —Kaio

**1195 words, 5 minutes**

Gleaming, shiny red eyes remained still and fixed on one important thing; her. A creature of grace, strength and a flexible mind. Someone who carries unnecessary burdens upon her shoulders, and receives no special reward from it except gratitude. She was a princess, after all. The title of "Princess Blaze" back in her kingdom granted her automatic respect since birth.

With that respect, she preferred just "Blaze".

She was also able to hide her emotions in cases of drama and sadness. Such insignificant problems were of no business and importance to her.

Same for him.

She'd fight with the skills she acquired in her childhood with encouraging support from her family and friends, for her family, friends and kingdom.

He would, too. Except his family was gone.

The name "Shadow" was probably the most fitting name ever for him. As soon as his family left him through death, it was as if a gloomy shadow cast itself over him without invitation. Many years they could've lived... and they had to die.

Now, looking at the feline resurfaced these caged emotions he thought he'd locked years ago and thrown the key away. Negative emotions like anger, unfairness, sadness, guilt, depression and hate. Hate for the people that murdered his family. Hate for feeling too strong all the time. Hate for people walking into his life and dying. Hate for everyone in general because of what members of the human race had done to him emotionally.

Hate that she didn't feel the pain he'd felt.

Shadow swept his gaze over Blaze's face again.

She looked happy. Amy Rose was by her side at the time when the sun was about to set. Light shadows were cast from the sun's penetrating yet soft glow. Amy's short shoulder-length quills, her skin and her red dress shone in a healthy glow.

But Blaze shined even more in Shadow's eyes.

Watching her from a high, flat, rocky cliff was a painful and cowardly act to him. He should just go talk to her. But he couldn't. He couldn't willfully allow himself to fall for that adorable lavender feline, could he?

_Just go. Now. She's slipping away, Shadow..._

He looked ahead at the two girls and saw that it was true. She was getting away. Parting.

_Just like Maria._

His dark pupils constricted. Why had he just thought that? He felt stupid and helpless all over again, just like when he saw the soldiers shoot her right in the chest. Right where her beating heart was.

Rage quickly took over. How was he so clueless about what to do? A few Chaos Spears to the soldiers' heads and they would be safe. Maria and Shadow could've gone to Earth, just like she had always wanted to. If there was one person he wanted back more than anyone else, it was Maria. His only friend.

Yet he felt a tiny sliver of hate towards her for stopping him from making friends, because he was always subconsciously reminding himself that he was immortal. That he will never age and die, but friends will.

"Shadow?"

How she appeared so suddenly and quietly when he was just thinking about her was beyond him. Nevertheless, he remained immobile. Not scared or nervous, the way most people feel around their... subject of admiration. "Crush", some would say.

But then again, was she a crush? What was the meaning of the term, anyways? Was it even love? Who knows? Most likely not. But it didn't stop his growing respect for Blaze, despite the fact that she didn't feel his pain. That he felt so sure of.

Shadow turned around to face the lilac cat from where he stood. Only his head was turned, and his arms were crossed. "Princess Blaze," he answered. Blaze waved her hand dismissively. "Just 'Blaze' is fine," she told him. Shadow faced the horizon again. "Hmph. Whatever. What are you doing here?" he questioned.

Blaze turned away, the tiniest hue of pink on her pure white muzzle. Shadow noticed, but he acted as though he didn't. She was already embarrassing herself anyway, so why add to the humiliation?

_Because you like her._

Shadow blinked once really quickly. _Shut up,_ he thought. 

_Trust me, Shadow. You know I'm right. She won't disappoint you._ Shadow looked ahead and rolled his eyes, so that Blaze wouldn't see him do so.

"I wanted to talk. You seemed a bit sad earlier," was Blaze's response.

Shadow sat down on the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling slightly. "Then let's talk and get it over with," he approved. Perhaps not in the most gentle way, but it was a start. Talking to girls wasn't something he did all the time.

Blaze copied, sitting down next to him within a respectable distance.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Shadow.

"I simply wanted to speak with you. I realized that I'm well-acquainted with Sonic and his friends, but you and I don't exactly know each other, and so I just wanted to get to know you better." Blaze maintained gentle yet assertive eye contact most of the time. It made Shadow shrivel up inside. How could she, of all people, steal his way of making people fear him with his aloof nature? he thought.

_Tell me, Blaze. What is it about you that's so... attractive? Cute?_

That thought surprised him. Now he didn't feel like coming to terms with his mind on this one. _Dammit! I meant to say "captivating"!_

Then he realized that word wasn't any better.

Shadow remained calm and distant on the outside. On the inside, however, he wasn't having the best of luck. His thoughts began to shake and form and crack while he was trying to talk to Blaze. It got to a point where her entire demeanor made him remember for some reason how he'd appeared to the world after he lost everything on the Ark; unreadable. She also reminded him of how he had to appear strong after losing Maria.

After losing a friend that was so dear to him.

It got to a point where he just gave up.

"Shadow?" asked Blaze. She lifted her hand and held it on Shadow's shoulder. He glared at her in a harsh manner, but that didn't seem to matter to her. She still asserted authority and control over the situation. It was as if the two were her own special auras that constantly radiated. Nothing, it seemed, could be done to break the little kitten.

So he figured that if he can't win the battle here, there's no use in staying.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He got up and jumped into the air, somersaulted once and dove down the cliff. He then skated down the cliff, his hover shoes activating automatically. Blaze watched him skate away, utterly confused by his sudden parting. Surprisingly, 2 tears streamed down her muzzle and she wiped them away. No use crying over someone you couldn't have, right?

Shadow went faster. His own tears fell. He furiously wiped them away, bewildered that they formed and fell for the sake of another girl.

_Way to go, "Ultimate Lifeform"._


	2. Reconciliation

**2098 words, 10 minutes**

Since she never really expected such an event would happen, she was obviously surprised. All she wanted to do was talk, and he wanted to leave after barely two minutes.

Blaze stood up on the cliff and continued watching Shadow skate away, her arms crossed as firmly. Trying to replay the scenes to pinpoint what she did wrong was a little tricky. She paused her memory at one.

"Shadow?" Blaze had asked. She had lifted her hand and held it on Shadow's shoulder. He had glared at her with a harsh manner, but that didn't seem to matter. She still held eye contact as if he wasn't glaring so nastily at her.

"Maybe my stare was a bit rude," she thought aloud while staring at the uneven rocky ground she stood before. The sun was setting faster, the shadows growing longer. She looked behind her. Her shadow was at least 3 metres long. But such darkness that constantly accompanied her when there was light wasn't what she wanted to focus on right now.

Then she wondered why the heck she was even bothering with all this thinking about some guy she barely knew. Why was she even trying after he expressed disinterest? Even that she couldn't be sure of.

But Blaze remembered witnessing Sonic never giving up on his friends, and it was one of the qualities she admired most about him. Maybe she can befriend someone he can't and call it an achievement.

She aimed her gaze at the Sun again, her lovely amber eyes tinted with some yellow. She recalled Shadow's eyes for whatever reason. Red and shiny, like a rose that was just rained on. She saw that beauty when he stared ahead at the horizon with a pensive look on his face.

From what she could tell, it was longing.

But the only thing she was longing for was Shadow. He wasn't like Sonic, or Silver, or any other of her friends. He was... very unique. And she was currently unable to place a finger on what exactly was unique about him.

It was now slightly darker, so she ran down the cliff and took off in the direction that Shadow went. She especially took notice of the skid marks he'd left behind. They weren't faint. In fact, the bursts of fire indented the ground he'd skated on greatly. _Must've been feeling very emotional,_ she thought. She followed the trail, which lead to the outskirts of a large temperate forest.

The tracks she was following went into the forest. After implanting that visual fact into her brain, she dashed into the forest before even thinking about whether it was a good idea or not.

Probably not smart since she tripped a few times over some heavy roots and twigs, especially when one considered it was getting darker now. _Maybe I shouldn't have felt and followed such a useless desire that will have no worth to me later on,_ she thought frustratingly. A trail that roughly indented the ground in a railed pattern caught her eye. Blaze continued running on that trail for about 7 minutes, turned right, and ran again for a few minutes, stopping a few times to gaze at her surroundings.

Nothing too out of the ordinary. Just a regular forest... _that you can get easily lost in._

Blaze's pupils narrowed in defense and fear at the thought. She looked behind her. She had already gone quite a distance, but all the trees looked the same. Subconsciously, she made herself look at more and more trees until she wasn't even sure which "behind" had lead her into the forest.

A raindrop hit her nose. She looked up. Had there been clouds when she was on the cliff? She was too distracted by the Sun to notice.

It began slowly with a few drops here and there. Not wanting to take any chances, though, Blaze quickly ran under a tree because she didn't want to get wet. It was a natural instinct for all cats.

But clearly her sense of direction failed her this time.

~

She remained under that tree for quite some time. Even so, a few drops would hit her head, but it was more bearable than being under the rain.

Many rain drops gradually increased in speed and amount. She felt helpless. _Get it together, Blaze. After the rain stops, you can continue looking for a way out._

But that wasn't the case.

The rain still continued its falling ritual, making sure it showed Blaze no signs of stopping anytime soon. She couldn't move. She immobilized herself on the spot completely, too afraid to even breath.

Blaze's vision clouded. A super hard and unpleasant lump had formed in her throat, and it was tremendously difficult to swallow. It hurt her even when she did nothing. Needing some kind of emotional release, she just let the tears fall free. She thought she might as well get comfortable while crying, so she leaned her lower back on the tree trunk, lifted her knees up, wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees, granting her tears the freedom to soak her pants around the knee area.

Her sobs were very quiet. She made little to no sounds while crying. Her emotions inside were being tossed around, making the inside more noisy than the rains' sandy sounds that formed when multiple drops hit an area at once.

For one, she felt like she was deceived after following Shadow's tracks. She couldn't even see them anymore now that the rain was falling hard and fast and in great numbers on the ground. It was as if he'd lured her on purpose just so that she could get lost and scared.

_No! No, no, no!_ she immediately thought. It wouldn't do her any good to jump to conclusions. _This isn't too bad, Blaze. You've been through worse..._

The thought reminded her of the time when her mother, the queen of Sol, had fallen ill. It was a terrible event, and Blaze was only 5 years old. She'd try to get close to her mother, wishing she would feel better, but she'd shoo Blaze away, saying, "I don't want you to get sick, sweetie." Followed by a few coughs.

And how could she forget the time when a war broke out when she was 8 years old? Her father, the king, had nobly lead a great army against a war between the Sol kingdom and another kingdom she didn't recall the name of.

They'd won.

But at a price.

She remembered the day when she saw the soldiers riding back from her bedroom window. She ran to her mother's room, and exclaimed, "Mother, Mother! The soldiers! The soldiers came back!" And she'd pointed out the window. They both rushed downstairs, told by other maids and servants the same news and gathering guards to stand before the castle and welcome them back.

She remembered the moment her mother asked the general, "Where is my husband?" He'd hung his head in absolute regret and shame. She guessed that look was enough to tell her mother and herself that the king of Sol was killed in battle.

It felt terrible to know that her father was dead. Almost like he'd left her on purpose. At the age of 8, she didn't want to accept that he was now gone from her life. She'd even asked her mother carefully, "Mother, why must Father leave? I really don't understand." But Blaze was grateful for 2 things.

She grew up to be very strong and independent because of it, and she learned to remember people she cared about through her heart.

She recalled many parts of her past that had harmed her, but that were a part of shaping her into who she was today. A warrior. Someone who was so selfless, chivalrous and kind towards other people. Even lessons she'd mostly learned the hard way.

It was incredibly overwhelming to remember so much in such an unlikely predicament.

She didn't want to break down. But at the same time, she didn't want to be strong for just a moment. She wanted to just feel like collapsing because she's been so strong for so long. Maybe even allow someone to catch her. Someone to catch her in time and tell her, "It's alright. Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine..."

Even if that person was someone she barely knew but for some reason felt so infatuated with.

Her mother always told her when she was a little kitten, "Don't waste your time chasing others who ignore you and start running to the people that adore you." Blaze always stuck with this saying. But for some reason, it didn't apply to Shadow. She wanted to go after him, even if he didn't adore her.

_Silly Blaze, you don't even know him! And he doesn't know you! You tried to initiate that, and.. and..._ And what? Did it fail? Did it work? She wasn't even sure anymore. He seemed harsh, but what if...

_Nah, quit being curious about it, Blaze. Remember; curiosity killed the cat._ No, stupidity killed the cat. There was no other statement to suggest that the 2 were the same.

But the more she thought about Shadow, the more stupid she felt.

But those thoughts were erased the moment she lifted her head and saw him standing in front of her.

He saw her too.

She stood up.

He remained where he was.

She took a step away from the tree.

He walked towards her.

She walked towards him.

He jogged towards her.

She jogged as well.

And once he was so close to her, he disappeared.

She stopped.

_I guess you were tricked again, kitty._ Blaze dismissed the thought with a silent snarl on her face to bring her back to reality. She stayed where she was, not moving. Even ignoring the rain falling on her that she was normally scared of.

Until two hands turned her around by the shoulders and pulled her in.

She saw black fur and red-streaked quills on her side. Strong arms held her close despite her body temperature and wetness from the rain. But he still held her and she still remained still. An instinct told her to scratch him and get away, but how could she? Especially when this was the person she's been waiting for?

"You... don't you dare try to follow me again. You could've gotten hurt and made someone worry," he said in an attractively raspy, panting voice. She couldn't help but smile at this statement and the way he sounded it out. She knew he was serious, but she loved the way he just talked to her. She looked down at Shadow's broad shoulder and couldn't stop a quiet chuckle from escaping her lips.

"Who did I worry?" she questioned while still looking down. Shadow paused. Blaze smiled. But she still awaited his response patiently.

"Uh... me..." he said. His grip around her tightened, but not to the point where Blaze couldn't breath. She placed her hands around his mid-back after a little while. "I wish to get to know you better, Shadow. But I can't do that if you run away from me. What did I even do?"

Shadow looked at the ground in front of him in a pensive manner. "I guess... you somehow brought up memories I tried not to remember about being strong for such a long time to the point I just... wanted someone to tell me that everything will be alright." Blaze knew exactly what he was talking about. She'd just felt like that.

And him telling her about how tragic he'd felt in the past opened up how relatable such an individual was. She sighed. "We have quite a lot to talk about then." She turned to his neck. "But do me a favor."

"That being?"

"Never think you're alone in this." She felt like it was too much, but fluffy, sappy emotions drove her lips to his tanned muzzle. Shadow's eyes narrowed for a bit, then dilated normally. Then his lips curved upwards a tad, showing the smallest of smiles. "Thank you, Blaze." He held a green Chaos Emerald in his hand, and gently parted from Blaze. "Now let's get out of here. Together," he added. She smiled and nodded once, not saying a word.

Shadow held on to her tightly and held the emerald before him. "Chaos Control."

And after a bright flash of green light illuminated the forest in their wake, they disappeared. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reached the end once more. I loved Sonic a lot when I was a kid, but I didn't have any of the games to play, sooooo I turned to writing instead. :P
> 
> Again, hope y'all enjoyed this. Please comment and leave kudos on it, especially if you like Shadaze!
> 
> —Kaio


End file.
